


Sanctuary

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "the snaps aren't canon" but rose and kanaya's marriage very much is, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Marriage, Meteorstuck, Wedding Fluff, love u joji, my pureblooded rosemary ass, you can't stop the sweetest herb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Kanaya would want nothing more than to spend the rest of her lifespan with the one human she adores the most, a violet rubber band found from the depths inside the couch cushions clasped around her finger and carrying a litany of unspoken words and promises.





	Sanctuary

"Marriage, as you are ever so curious about, is a union between two lovers, typically taking place in a grand ceremony with the attendees being either a relative or just close friends," Rose detailed, causally flipping through delicate pages of the book in her lap. "There's quite a large and fancy cake present, as well as gifts for the newly weds, which is ridiculously obligatory."

She narrowed her lavender eyes at the inked words, seemingly just in distaste rather than having difficulty reading off the page. 

"And during the ceremony, the groom and bride exchange rings, preferably expensive ones that would be soon pawned off, just after exchanging vows and then kisses. Then, they're off onto a honeymoon filled with musty regrets the night prior."

Kanaya raised both her brows in amusement, jumping slightly on her spot when Rose suddenly closed the book without warning. Rose spared her a glance, fixing her posture a tad. 

"Marriage as a concept is just baffling, really, it certainly doesn't change a relationship, merely just an upgrade to a title so it doesn't sound as childish, a silver band on your finger to indirectly tell strangers passing by that you are taken, and a few signed documents." 

Kanaya tilted her head quizzically, swiping her gray tongue over a fang and glistening it. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, I know, it really sounds just all too extra, but my mother was overly obsessed with the idea of a husband and perhaps one day giving me a sibling. She was rather a picture perfect house-wife." 

She blew a strand of blonde hair away from the corner of her mouth, removing the book from her lap and putting it to the side with an abrupt frown. 

"Or possibly, waiting for _me_ to bear the life she never quite got to have, completed with grandchildren she'll be able to dote on and experiment." Rose huffed, earning Kanaya's confusion to probe on further. 

"Do humans normally experiment on their child's children?" Kanaya grimaced, like as if forgetting her own species regularly slaughtered helpless grubs for personal necessities. A smirk played on Rose's lips, leaning over to the jadeblood's bubble, hovering just near her black painted lips. Her gaze looked thoroughly at Kanaya's eyes, the jadeblood's mouth slightly ajar and orbs flickering due to anxiety induced actions.

"Not if they're cross hybrids, they don't." Rose whispered softly, making Kanaya abruptly stare eyes wide at her girlfriend's implication. Rose snickered, placing a teasing kiss to her lips then cheek before sliding off the couch. 

Kanaya blinked her eyes for a moment, a tinge of warm jade on her cheeks. Well, then. 

Rose certainly seemed to despise marriage, Kanaya noted, rubbing the sweat off her palms on her skirt. Perhaps it was the concept of human marriage being so alien and foreign to her as a troll, despite sounding fairly just a little too extravagant, but marriage sounded so.... ideal for her relationship with Rose. 

She _wanted _a fancy, extra event purposely to demonstrate just how much she loved and adored and appreciated Rose in front of everyone. She _wanted _the threatening figures that laid ahead of them to know she was utterly smitten with Rose, would do anything for her. 

But Rose rather disagreed on the topic. Rose thought marriage didn't seem proper for her - for _them _\- and wouldn't change their relationship. 

Troll romance never had an existing 'next step', you'd simply fit yourselves inside a quadrant that seemed right for the nature of your relationship, and that would be it. 

Kanaya's relationship with Rose was far like traditional Alternian courting; she'd kiss her, caress her body and slide a palm on her cheek, but then the next moment together Rose would be upset and letting tears slip down her eyes. So Kanaya would do like any normal moirails do, shoosh her, comfort her. 

But then there would be moments where they had little arguments - their relationship didn't _fit _in a single quadrant, naturally. Rose just loved her and Kanaya did the same. She was Rose's best friend, and Rose was hers, their feelings just felt too indescribable and suffocating. 

Human marriage seemed perfect, like a correct mitten that slid on without trouble during the winter, something so surreal and dreamy. 

Of course, if Rose genuinely didn't want to get married, that was completely fine by her. Kanaya just wanted to be with her, to be able to make her smile and giggle as her cheeks turn red, abrupt snorts cutting into her laughter that she'd embarrassing, as far as to cover her mouth, but Kanaya found them absolutely adorable and loved it just as much as everything else about her. 

_Oh_, Kanaya just wanted to faint! She loved that girl more than anything. The way she'd slip in snarks and snides, her cute nose and soft skin, fluttery eyelashes and irresistible lips. 

Kanaya just felt so alive with her. 

"Helloooooooo, meteor to Kanaya!" 

The jadeblood, startled, whipped her body around, her glow frantically turning on unconsciously. 

Vriska, with Terezi at her side, came into view, a noticeable pout stapling Kanaya's features. 

"Oh, it's you two," Kanaya muttered, provoking sniggers from the other trolls. "I was in a rather pleasant daydream, before you two so rudely disrupted me from important thinking."

Terezi slung her arms around Vriska's neck, resting her chin on her untamed hair with a toothy grin. 

"What kind of pleasantries? Sucking out the delicious blood from every passenger on the meteor until you get your drinker fix?" Terezi jested, sniffing sharply momentarily. "You smell like ripe green apples." 

Vriska whistled, apparently comfortable with the tealblood compacting on top of her. "Looks like Kanaya here _was _having pleasant daydreams, Rose I assume?"

Kanaya balked, dismissing the two with a quick hand. "That is none of your business."

"What? Was Rose Lalonde, her gracefulness, wearing nothing but-" Terezi cackled, but was interrupted by Kanaya's crackling, nervous and flustered voice. 

"Don't you and Vriska have anything better to do? Like snuff chalk powder and proceed to swap tongues and spit?"

Vriska and Terezi reeled back, cerulean and teal notably coloring their faces. Terezi stuck her tongue out in defense. 

"_Jeez_, Kanaya, we're just poking you!"

Vriska nodded, clearly taken aback. She coughed into her balled up fist lightly, as Terezi slipped off of her, now too unconfident and self conscious to be in such a position. 

Kanaya smirked at her win, getting under their skin was practically feasible if you knew exactly what to mention. It was like a food chain diagram of the meteor; Karkat would be heavily tormented by Vriska and Terezi, Kanaya would have no swift trouble of hitting a spot, then Rose would be able to slip under her skin and get her flustered about potentially anything. 

Kanaya still didn't know where exactly Dave sat in the chain, perhaps below Rose most likely.

"Now, begone with you two, I have things to do." Kanaya hefted off the couch, but to no avail, Vriska and Terezi didn't dare move an inch. 

"You seem stuffy about something," Terezi mused, her red tinted glasses sliding off the bridge of her nose. 

"Nothing in particular." Kanaya coughed, her tone a dead giveaway to her fib. Terezi and Vriska shared a glance, then scurried off in front of the jadeblood. 

"It's about Rose, isn't it?" Vriska asked, causing Kanaya to pique an eyebrow and get ready to protest. 

"Please, Kanaya, like as if the majority of your problems since we've been hurtling on this meteor haven't always been Rose-centric." Terezi cut in, the jadeblood's sharp pointed ears swiveling slightly down. 

"Mm....well," Kanaya started, peering at Terezi and Vriska, finding it peculiar and suspicious of just how excited they seemed to get in on the scandal deets. 

"Rose and I have been conversing about, um, the subject of human marriage." Kanaya admitted, coyly wringing her hands. 

"And, um, Rose, in her personal opinion, isn't very fond of marriage and would rather stay in the same state our relationship is in - er, well, she didn't exactly say it but I thought it was obvious what with her feelings pertaining it."

Terezi looked vastly confused, poking her tongue out a little in between her sharp teeth in thought. 

"I thought human marriages was something every humans just obligated without a word, like the drones?" Terezi questioned, probing a shrug from the ceruleanblood beside her.

"I was under the impression if humans don't marry they just shrivel away on the spot." Vriska stated. 

Kanaya furrowed her brows, then continued with a dry sigh. 

"Marriage, in and of itself, does sound imprudent but it seems so desirable in the context of mine and Rose's relationship, that perhaps.....one day, we could maybe, um, wed." she finished, met with a silent response, ultimately making Kanaya trample on her words and reel back. 

"Actually, now that I say it out loud, I realize how ridiculous it is and I'm simply going to go confide in my fabrics." Kanaya croaked, close to turning around on her heel until Terezi's voice erupted. 

"But that sounds so much like you two!" 

Kanaya swiveled her head towards the duo, confusion swirling in her chest. "What?"

Vriska gestured plainly with her hands. "Top class rings of declaration of love? Extravagant as hell ceremonies to go along with it? That definitely seems like something you and Rose would partake in, just to rub your lovey dovey selves in our faces." 

Terezi chuckled, "yeah, and for once, they won't be cagey about it."

Kanaya huffed offensively, but brushed it off. She clasped her hands together, posture refined, depositing the flustered, gangly girl she was earlier.

"I'd appreciate it, however, if you don't meddle in on my business that deal with Rose." Kanaya said sternly, causing the ceruleanblooded troll to gawk. 

_"__Aha__!"_ she snapped her fingers, pointing accusingly at Kanaya. "Like as if you've never meddled with someone's business in your life!"

Kanaya stayed silent, a troubled groan breaking away from her throat as she quickly began trekking away from them. 

"Please. God, no."

"We're gonna help you with your Rose and marriage dilemma!" Terezi encouraged, taking her wrist and forcefully dragging her in another direction, Kanaya flailing like a doll. 

"I can deal with this myself, thank you very much."

"Nope! Too late! We're gonna get you human married!"

"Fuck's sake."

Entering the threshold of Karkat's block, without no vocal permission, Vriska and Terezi dragged Kanaya along, startling the mutant that was sprawled on his dusty, quite frankly foreign, mattress, his computer perched on his stomach and now falling to the side. 

Furrowing his caterpillar brows, Karkat gave a toothy frown and low snarl towards the group. He folded his legs and arms impatiently. 

"What brings you two annoying grubs to my respiteblock, unannounced?" Karkat huffed, earning Terezi to lift Kanaya's hand. 

"She's here too, y'know."

"Kanaya is by far more sensible than the both of you." 

Terezi and Vriska let out a teasing snicker, Terezi plopping down on his bed and causing it to sink down on her end. 

"Sensible? You'll change your mind once we tell you why we even came here in the first place!" 

"You never have a reason why you barge in." Karkat rolled his eyes. He reached for his laptop, settling it in front of him and pausing the movie he was in the middle of watching. 

"Yeah, well, get this," Vriska said smoothly, scooting into his side. "Kanaya over here, after doing _what _with Rose..."

Kanaya glared daggers at her. 

"...has decided she wants to get hitched!! Human married and all!"

Karkat lifted his gaze up for a second, his mouth thinning and brow perked quizzically. The mutant looked at Vriska, then Terezi, then swiftly bouncing to Kanaya, the limelight of the room. 

"She...what?" 

Terezi nodded rapidly. "So you better get to work on the scenery, feisty rain cloud, you've seen more human weddings on screen than any of us."

Karkat, baffled, looked down at his computer screen. "Wait - to who?"

"Rose, who else, Karkat?" Kanaya deadpanned. Karkat screwed up another lost expression, suddenly closing his laptop. 

"On the meteor?" Karkat inquired, rushing on before the jadeblood could answer dryly. "I mean, do we even have time?"

"Frankly, I'm sick of doing a whole lot of nothing on this putrid rock." Kanaya said matter of fact. 

"Yeah, but, with the sessions, the impending battles of our asses potentially getting kicked...." he trailed off, gesturing wildly - not out of a rude manner, more of a baffling outlook. 

"Karkat, if I or Rose ever get a major wound in battle, I at least want to have something I could treasure." Kanaya stated firmly, her voice rising just a tad, causing Karkat to crinkle back. 

"But there's also a whole shit load of human customs pertaining to weddings? Not that I'm shitting on the idea of you and Rose having one, but wouldn't you want it to be, _really _official?"

Kanaya shrugged lightly, uncaring, folding her hands against her stomach. 

"There's just us left, really, it's as official as it gets." Kanaya answered truthfully, Karkat tapping a claw to his chin for a moment. 

"I...I guess," Karkat said, going back to his laptop and unsealing it. "When do you even want the ceremony?"

At this, Kanaya's throat constricted, a nervous look painting her face along with a cheeky smile as her finger tips fluttered against one another. 

"Ah, well, you see, er, I haven't really....proposed the idea to her so much as inquire about it." Kanaya choked out, earning a gawking expression from her close friend. The whole process was going to take some gradual work. 

~

Hands tucked comfortably in his pockets, Dave walked throughout the halls aimlessly, shades perfectly intact on his face. Echoes from the sound of his shoes skidding across the floor filled his ears, as he entered a new section of the meteor and caught Rose sitting at the table, lazily reading and flipping through a book. 

"Yo," he uttered, Rose immediately bobbing her head up and throwing him a smile. 

"Hello, Dave." Rose simply greeted, averting her purple gaze back to her book. Dave could easily tell his sister wasn't paying an ounce of attention to the pages; most likely rereading the same paragraphs until her mind zeroed in on it, if not she'd begin to grow bored and skip to the next page and repeat the same action. 

Dave took a seat from across her, resting an arm on the table while his other leg was slung over the bench seat. 

"What's up?" Dave started out, only receiving a shrug in response. He propped an eyebrow from behind his shades, not buying into Rose's answer. Quite a verbal less one. 

"Something on your mind?" Dave asked, once again getting a wordless response. A few minutes passed by, until Rose found the silence strange and turned her head up towards Dave, a knowing look plastered on his face. Rose rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, since you're so nosy, Strider," Rose sighed out, Dave quickly interrupting her. 

"Not as nosy as TZ though, right?"

"I'll give you the benefit of a doubt." Rose smirked, before continuing on with her original statement. 

"I had a talk with Kanaya earlier, about marriage and licensed weddings, after she probed on asking if I could share info about them," she said, Dave leaning in towards her, his interest arising. 

"And what? Am I finally gonna have my destined alien sister-in-law?" 

Rose gave him a look, but immediately wiped it from her face, shaking her head momentarily. 

"I want to castrate myself," Rose said suddenly, a surprised expression struck Dave's face. "I can't see myself fit to be a wife, wanting a marriage proposal at all and the things that come with it. But then, god, I thought about it, but not thoroughly."

Dave hummed. "About what?"

"_Marrying _Kanaya." Rose dramatically confessed, sheltering her face with her arms. A baffled look cracked on Dave's face. 

"I don't get it, what's wrong with that? I mean you love her like a shit ton, I don't think I've ever had a conversation with you that didn't center around Kanaya, so isn't having an all out wedding an ideal step?" Dave inquired. Rose hefted her head a little, eyes peering coldly at her brother. 

"You just don't understand how I feel, Dave." Rose huffed, resting her head back into her arms. 

"I don't think you understand your own feelings either." Dave pointed out, earning another glare from Rose, except this time with more seething rage tracked in her features. 

"Whatever are you miserably trying to imply?" Rose implored, Dave starting to pull at his collar. 

He raised a defensive hand, to dismiss and cool Rose, which fortunately worked as the blonde lowered her stature down, as if gravity was pulling her down directly. 

Dave at least had an inkling of how Rose particularly felt about marriage and house wife images; it'd practically be inevitable to bring up when conversing about her mother. 

But everyone and their deaf grandma could feasibly tell Rose was head over heels for Kanaya, even the most oblivious and air headed person would be able to pinpoint that without further adieu. 

"I'm just spittin' out words without second thoughts here but, you seem to really love Kanaya, and she loves you a helluva lot too enough to abandon quadrants," he drawled out, carefully picking his words. "Everything ain't exactly normal anymore and we're all trying new things." 

Apparently Rose had enough energy to waggle her brows at his last sentence, making him roll his eyes heavily behind his shades with a cough to clear the air. 

"I know your feelings towards settling down and having a family and all that jazz stems solely from your mom but, like, not to be blunt or hurt you in anyway it stings but,"

He raised both his hands up in a pose. "She's dead, Rose. She can't dictate you or take pride and act all smug in the fact she managed to coerce you into a married life with a vampire alien." 

Rose slumped against the table completely. Silence inevitably overtook them, save for the occasional sniffles and small, dry coughs. Dave's words hung above her head, gumming into her mind and unable to dispose it, lingering around his words even as she removed her slippers and slipped into bed. 

Rose's eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling, drowning in her thoughts, about Kanaya, marriage, her mom, the meteor she was currently travelling in. 

Kanaya certainly seemed invested in human customs and history, no doubt the concept of weddings and bindings piquing something in her and wanting to try it with Rose. 

Rose didn't like the thought of marriage and a family of her own. She didn't want to 'settle' down and have an endlessly, boring life with someone she'd force herself to love. 

But then Kanaya happened, and suddenly those thoughts wiped from the surface in lieu of images of her sitting at the couch and knitting, with Kanaya and children gathered around her as they watched a film, the house warm and familiar. 

If the typical average life of marriage and family was with _Kanaya_, Rose would propose to her in a second. 

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, chest feeling light and fuzzy. And then a knock at her door, making her perk up right away. 

Rubbing her eyes and stepping onto her feet, Rose turned the knob and opened the door, her eyes widening when greeted with Kanaya, hands tucked away behind her back and a faltering smile that flashed her pretty fangs. 

"Kanaya?" Rose tilted her head, not meaning to sound as lost as she did. Kanaya gave her a firm smile, one that sprouted with mustered confidence. The jadeblood, even with her anxiety spiking and obvious in her body language, managed to squeeze Rose's heart. 

"Rose Lalonde, you and I very much know our relationship doesn't exactly belong in a troll's quadrants, but that's probably what I find most exciting about us, about _you_," Kanaya's shoes scuffed against the floor, trying her hardest to keep her composure as her arms shook with nerves. 

"I love you so much that I can't really manifest a word that'll properly cover it, and I adore almost everything about you and the way you are mysterious and um..."

Out of the blue, in front of her deep purple eyes, Kanaya gradually shifted down on to one knee, putting her hands out between them and producing a shiny metal ring. Rose took a small step back out of surprise. 

"Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light, will you human marry me?"

Her voice had an obvious croak to her, her fangs nibbling on her bottom lip. Rose cupped her mouth, gazing at the beautiful troll before her without a word. 

"Kanaya.....Kan, I.." Rose fumbled with her words, wanting to say so many things, but all of it collapsed on her tongue and her brain couldn't process the hastily arriving dopamine and sentences. 

"Kanaya, you....you're my best friend, honestly, and you've made me laugh so jubilantly that I didn't know I could produce, I love talking about anything with you and I..."

"You don't have to agree to it!" Kanaya suddenly squeaked, her expression falling and claws grazing the material of the makeshift ring. "It's your decision, Rose, I care about your word more than anything at this moment. It's all about what you want."

Rose blinked, stepping closer to Kanaya as she hefted herself up, standing tall in front of the human. 

"What I want..." Rose parroted softly, then shaking her head with a grin. 

"What I want, is _you_, Kanaya, not just anyone else!" Rose fell into Kanaya and wrapped her arms so tightly around her, trying to engulf the troll as much as she can. 

Kanaya squeezed her back, bringing her in more closer and peppering kisses to the side of her face, a bright smile to match her bright skin marking her features. Rose pulled back, cupping her face gently and kissed her sweetly, feeling warm and safe, and at home, in her strong arms. 

~~

Hollers and metallic banging of tin cans filled Rose's ear, her eyes closed shut as she connected her lips softly with Kanaya's, her now-called _wife_, squeezing back Kanaya's hand as they departed with bubbly giggles and wide smiles. 

Terezi hung on Vriska's shoulders, chortling happily while Karkat fended himself off from the kick of Terezi's shoes, emitting another groan as Dave looped his arm around his and clapped joyously for his sister. The mutant, however, gave a sincere grin to Kanaya when she looked his way, the Mayor stepping down from the stool he stood on in the center of the newly weds, taking the role of officiating their wedding. 

'_Is this even legal?'_ Rose had questioned with a quirked brow, fumbling with the collars of a designed tux Kanaya had sewed for her. 

Dave gave a shrug responsively, a cool smile curling on his face and putting a hand on the Mayor's head. '_It's as legal as it gets.'_

Fuzzy, lingering feelings bloomed in Rose's chest, pushing her to press another kiss to her wife's lips. Kanaya curled her arms around her neck, smiling so beautifully dumbfounded and adorable.


End file.
